The Samurai of Sincerity
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Atsutoshi Umezawa |chief animation director=Yoshihiro Takeda |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 2, 2000 (En:) October 28, 2000 |continuity= }} Whilst seeking a Digi-Egg, the kids come across a restaurant owned by Digitamamon, who has apparently given up his evil ways from the past, but Yolei has serious doubts about it. Synopsis The DigiDestined go in search of a Digi-Egg when they stop at a diner to eat. , the owner, gets all riled up at them, since they don't have any Digi-dollars. But then Mimi and another DigiDestined from America, , come in and offer to pay for them. After The DigiDestined get to know Michael and his Digimon partner Betamon, T.K. remembers Digitamamon when he worked for Myotismon, and that he made Matt and Joe work for him. Yolei gets into a disagreement with Digitamamon for being a former villain. Digitamamon realizes he was rotten and is now looking on the positive side of things. He even offers to let the kids' meal be on him. Then Gorillamon attacks them and Digitamamon defends the kids, only to be blasted some distance away. Betamon digivolves to Seadramon and Palmon to Togemon and they remove Gorillamon's dark spiral. Digitamamon returns but now he's meaner than before. He pushes Mimi, angering Yolei. She decides to finally be honest about her feelings regarding Digitamamon, even if she might not want to admit them, and that triggers the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, allowing Hawkmon to armor digivolve to Shurimon. Shurimon has an intense battle against Digitamamon, but manages to destroy the Dark Spiral that was making him evil. File:2-14 01.png File:2-14 02.png File:2-14 03.png File:2-14 06.png File:2-14 07.png File:2-14 08.png Featured characters (15) *''Fumiko Hida'' (20) *''Chikara Hida'' (20) *''Mr. Motomiya'' (25) *''Mrs. Motomiya'' (25) *''Jun Motomiya'' (25) *''Momoe Inoue'' (28) *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida'' (29) *''Joe Kido'' (30) |c4= * (4) * (5) * (5) * (13) * (16) * (16) *'' '' (22) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (44) * (50) |c5= * (5) *''Bakemon'' (22) *'Gorillamon' (31) * (32) * (33) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (40) *'' '' (45) * (49) |c6= *' ' (14) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (22) *'' '' (41) *'' '' (47) |c7= *'' '' (42) |c8= * (34) * (35) * (38) * (43) * (46) * (48) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis: "I remember that summer.. I was one of the people held at the convention center by the Bakemon." :—Davis reminiscing the enemies of the past. Digitamamon: "Oh, so you want a piece of me too? You think you'll do any better than her? I'll knock you for a loop!" Yolei: "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH!" Digitamamon: "Huh?" Yolei: "Digitamamon, you're the rudest Digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip, but when you told everyone you had a change of personality, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But when you pushed Mimi to the ground, that was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you our friend and how did you thank her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know that I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour any longer!" Digitamamon: "You're one to talk! You wanna be friends and then call me a phony! ''You're the phony!"'' Yolei: "Okay, I admit it, I have a problem judging others by my first impression of them. I see a cute-looking boy and I instantly fall in love. I never stop to think what kind of person they might be. They could be real cool like T.K., or a real jerk like Davis. Well, those days are finally over! From now on, I promise to be as sincere with people as I possibly can." :—Digitamamon and Yolei chew each other out on their personality quirks. Cody: "It must have responded to Yolei when she started to talk so sincerely about her feelings." Davis: "I guess she sincerely thinks I'm a jerk." :—Look on the bright side! She also sincerely thinks you're cute. "Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" :—Yolei finds her second Digi-egg. Other notes , and Digitamamon says he only accepts . This explains how Michael is able to pay for the meal. Though, in the English dub, Yolei is the one trying to pay in dollars, and Digitamamon will only accept digidollars. *When Mimi and Michael show up at the diner, one of Mimi's themes, Sweet Innocent, plays in the background in the Japanese version. *In the Brazilian dub of this episode, T.K. accidentally says that Tai, not Matt, worked with Joe for Digitamamon, and Michael is repeatedly called "Willis". This was covered up in Michael's second appearance by claiming that "Willis" was his surname. *When Yolei is talking to Digitamamon and everyone gives her a weird look, this is originally because she admits that she likes cool guys like Michael, rather than in the English dub, where she calls Davis a jerk. *Michael did not ask Yolei on a date at the end of the original episode, but simply said "See you again, Yolei". |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *Davis, Yolei and Cody refer to previous events when they witenessed their first Digimon, making them DigiDestined: **Davis was at the convention center when held the people of Odaiba, Tokyo, captive in the Digimon Adventure episode, Flower Power. **Yolei witnessed the battle with over the Internet, in the movie Our War Game!. **Cody was on the airplane that and rescued in the Digimon Adventure episode, "The Battle for Earth". *Michael talks about fighting Gorillamon in New York. The kids in the previous series presumeably see the same Gorillamon on TV news, amongst other Digimon, during the episode, The Battle for Earth. *T.K. remembers visiting the restaurant during an episode of the previous series, when Matt and Joe were forced to work there - T.K. claims/jokes that Digitamamon got mad when Matt "asked if he could get half-price on his meals", though it was actually because Matt tried to leave. *In this episode, Digitamamon only accepts Digi-dollars, though he used to refuse them, as can be seen when Joe tries to pay a meal in Digi-dollars in the Digimon Adventure episode, WereGarurumon's Diner. *Sukamon and Chuumon pay a visit to Mimi following their rebirth after being killed by the Dark Masters in the previous season. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the original episode, Waltz of the Flowers, a well-known segment of 's can be heard playing in the background in Digitamamon's restaurant. *As in the episode WereGarurumon's Diner, Digitamamon's English dub voice mimics that of , who played the restauranteur Ugarte in the film . *When Michael talks about seeing Gorillamon in New York, he says he thought it was another giant ape climbing the empire state building, a reference to . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Shurimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Mimi und ihr amerikanischer Freund